Never Look Back
by Pepper4576
Summary: Mermaids have been kept a secret for generations, but it gets harder and harder to keep. The girls struggle to keep their once secure secret from spilling, but what if that's too hard? Would it be better to just come clean?
1. Coming Back

**Here is the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

The sun cast light rays on the sparkling sand, which reflected the beauty into the air in tiny shimmers. I glanced away, covering my eyes from the glowing, unable to blind my eyes like that. There wasn't much source of shade, and things didn't exactly look familiar either.

Even the faces weren't the same. I quickly glanced at every person passing by, hoping for three faces that I knew to appear. Cleo, Rikki, or Bella was the three I wanted to find, but was unable at the moment.

Finally, a face came into view. I turned away instantly, trying to hide my face from this particular person. Memories flooded to my head of our history. An aching rose to my throat, but I pushed it down at the memory of my new boyfriend.

"Emma?"

I whirled around, regretting my act. "Hey, Byron." I greeted, forcing a fake onto my face.

His face lit up. "You're back! Have things changed?"

I nodded. "Yep. Rikki got her own cafe and I haven't seen them. Have you?"

Byron smiled. "Yes. They're wandering around the coast looking for you. That way." He pointed to the opposite direction I was headed. Relief washed over me. I kind of raised my hand to wace goodbye to him, but he interrupted. "So, maybe we could meet up sometime you're settled."

"Maybe." I wasn't making any promises. I turned up the beautiful coast and headed in the direction. I was thankful I had persuaded my parents here was the best plce to move. We had seen many wonderful places on my trip, but only I knew why coming here was so important. It had practically killed me to leave.

_"Emma, we have some big news!" My mother rapped her arms around my father, smiling excitedly. My father shared her enthusiasm, almost jumping like Elliot would when he was overjoyed about something._

_I truthfully didn't want to know. The last time I had crushed them when I refused to go on the family vacation. At least they compromised on a desert, yet I wasn't sure if they would be so willing to change plans twice._

_My father spoke first. "As you know, I have a new job."_

_"Yes," I agreed, nodding. His new job involved traveling to many places. I never dwelled on details, mostly because I was in a shadow of sadness when the news came. I wondered what could bring them in such a cheery mood._

_"We all would miss your father a whole lot," my mother said._

_My father smiled wider. "I thought this would be great experiance as well. Not every kid gets to do this."_

_"What is it?" Elliot demanded, barely able to contain his excitement. I nervousely bit my lip._

_"We get the chance to travel the world!" My mother squealed, examining our faces for the expected happiness._

_I glanced at Elliot. At the time, I was speechless, yet no warm reception was coming from me at any point. Elliot's face was a mask of shock, disbelief, and most of all horror._

_My father's face faltered. "Aren't you happy?"_

_I frowned. "It's just a lot to take in, Dad. I mean, this is our home. No kid every wants to leave." I reassured._

_His gaze dropped. "I, well I...I thought this would be a happy moment because I don't have to leave without you three."_

_My eyes widened. Was this why he thought we didn't want to go? "No! We've just made smoe really great friends here and we love it here. Are you sure about this?" I asked, not wanting to force him to stop the decision._

_My father turned away. "Well, now I am not quite sure." I watched him walk up the stairs, a feeling a guilt pitting in my stomach._

"Ouch!"

I sprang backwards, rubbing my forehead carefully before examining the figure in the sand in front of me that I had ran into.

"Watch where you're going!" The girl snapped, standing up. He two companians shot me quick apologies.

I squinted through the sun. "Rikki?"

"That's my name," Rikki said, her voice annoyed. She crossed her arms.

Her olive toned friend leaned forward. "_Emma_?" she gasped, lunging forward and grabbing be in an embrace.

Rikki's eyes flew wide open. "Em!" She copied Cleo's movements while Bella waited uncomfortably out of the exchange.

I faced Bella. "Hi, I'm Emma." I greeted, smiling to show that I wasn't going to bite, nor exclude her.

Bella smiled back, relief washing over her face. "I'm Bella. I've heard so much about you!"

"Likewise," I informed her. "We have a ton to discuss. Let's do it in the Moon Pool."

Rikki's eyes sparked up. "Up for a race?"

"Come on, you know who the winner will be." I said, smiling teasingly.

Rikki shook her head. "I warn you, Bella was a nine year old mermaid. She's had some fierce training."

I laughed. "She can try!"

We all turned and raced for the water. The warm water, the bubbles around me as I transformed. For a brief moment painful memories of our last swim together flashed into my mind.

_"Just say no!" Rikki shouted, clearly angry and annoyed. She paced the outline of the Moon Pool, never stopping, never pausing._

_I was standing against the wall, while Cleo was in the middle somewhat, glancing around nervously. I had just let the foul words out, and expected support and sympathy. Rikki was just the opposite, while Cleo seemed speechless._

_"What if I can't?" I countered, words flowing out of my mouth before I could stop them._

_Rikki halted, whirling to face me. "You're not even trying!" she snapped, turning to resume her pacing._

_I crossed my arms, trying to hold my tongue. "My family needs this." I told her matter-o-factly. "How about being supportive for once?"_

_Rikki snorted. "Supportive? Why should we be when you're abandoning us without a fight!"_

_"Why would I care about leaving friends like you?"_

_"That's just it! If we were friends you'd make an effort!" Rikki retorted._

_I felt the sting of her words, but mine came before I had the chance to stop them. "Family is first!"_

_"I thought we were family." Rikki said. I watched her dive into the pool and swim out. I felt a pang of grief because that was probably the last time I would ever see her._

_Cleo came forward. "Em, I'm sorry. But, I want to know why you're not trying to stay."_

_I felt anger flare inside me. "Because Dad is going! You'd never know what it is like to lose a loved one like this!"_

_Cleo's face instantly reflected hurt, because he parents were divorced and she still dwelled on that. I tried to ignore that and dove into the pool. At that time, I never wanted to see them again._

I almost laughed at myself in the water. They were my best friends, and I was so excited to see them once more. They had told me about Bella, and I feared she;d try and replace me, but I knew her now, and I knew that wasn't her. I wouldn't try and take her place either.

Bella gave me a looked of sadness. I didn't understand until I noticed we were nearing the mouth of the tunnel that led to the Moon Pool. I heard of the devastation Zane caused and she was simply warning me.

Even though I prepared myself, I was hit with a wrecking ball when I surfaced. I didn't even know the place.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you keep reading. I am unsure of whether to continue but we'll see.**


	2. Blue Moon

**Starts in Bella's pov, then goes to nobody's, then back to Bella.**

* * *

A cold breeze swept over my house, streaming through the window and washing over me. I raised my head, chilled and annoyed at the disturbance. I glanced around, shuddering. I saw a shape on the floor, but before my heart started racing, I realized it was Cleo. At another scan, I saw Rikki and Emma fast asleep. _Why are they here? _I asked myself, confused.

Slowly, I slid out of bed, edging towards the light switch. Something grabbed my foot and sent me tumbling over Rikki. I winced because Rikki was the last mermaid I would like to disturb.

Rikki's head jerked up, eyes blazing with annoyance. "_What are you doing?" _she hissed, propping herself up on her elbows.

I guiltily shrank away. "Sorry! I was going for the light switch." I explained apologetically. I stood up, brushing off anything that might have gotten on me. I fumbled once more towards the light switch.

Rikki's hand shot out and held on to my leg. "What?" Rikki asked, puzzled. "It's eleven in the night, and you want a the light on? Are you insane?"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. "Why are you...here?" I asked.

Rikki frowned. "Bella, it's a blue moon, so the moon might still catch experienced mermaids off guard. We came here tonight."

I smiled, a giggle escaping my lips. My legs felt wobbly, how could I forget? Suddenly, I dropped, crashing on to Rikki. She let out a squeal, waking Cleo and Emma.

"What's going on?" Emma demanded, flipping the light on and staring at us in confusion.

The light dazed all of us, making me scramble backwards. Why had I wanted this light on? Rikki was staring at me in bewilderment, while Emma was waiting for an answer. Rikki hesitantly reached her hand to me. "Bella, are you...okay? She _fell _on me without any warning." Rikki answered, eyes studying me.

I met their gaze, equally confused. My own instincts seemed fine, though I considered testing them. Perhaps a second head had grown on me? _Don't be silly! _I faced them, perplexed. I noticed Cleo stand up, slowly. "Bella," she said. "You're all...pale." She studied me, as Rikki had done.

Emma leaned in curiously. She frowned. "Has she pricked her finger on coral, like I did?" She glanced at my hands briefly.

I felt oddly offended at their suspicion. I drew away from them, frowning. "No!" I snapped, backing away into a corner.

Rikki's face turned from bewilderment to understanding. "She saw the full moon." It wasn't a question, simply a statement.

Emma and Cleo tensed. "Oh." Cleo murmured. "Let's try and get her into bed and watch her, then?" she suggested helpfully.

I felt a pang of disbelief at Rikki's words. A full moon? Was I just that careless? I snorted, crossing my arms. They couldn't possibly be right. As I dwelled on the subject, I had a sudden need for water, it would feel nice to have my tail.

I pushed past them towards the door, but Emma intercepted me. "I don't think that's the best idea, Bella." she warned.

I didn't have moon fever! I crossed my arms. "I really am fine." I said, rolling my eyes. "Just because I tripped doesn't mean I have moon fever!"

Emma frowned suspiciously, but stepped aside. "But I'm coming."

I shook my head. "Personally, I like to go to the bathroom alone." I felt their eyes follow my every footstep as I headed towards the bathroom. I shut the door loudly. Cautiously, I fingered the knob of the door. What had they said about being Moon Struck?

It hit me. Warm water, bathing in moonlight: Mako! I carefully twisted the knob. Of course going to the bathroom was a ploy. I needed to think, but my answer was clear. There was nothing more beautiful, fantastic and pleasant than Mako Island. It sounded wonderful.

The stairs were carpeted, making it easy to go down without sound. There was a faint tap of my foot when I stepped of though, causing me to grit my teeth. "This won't work!" I informed my shoes that I had casually slipped on. I hooked them off, then gently set them by the stairs. I continued out towards the door.

I turned the lock, opened the door, and then I was wrapped in a gust of wind. I sighed in contentment. I remembered my purpose. I needed to go to Mako. I shut the door behind me and glanced around. The ocean was close, and I had traveled enough to know the way. Besides, there was a path laid out for me by the moon.

Once the warm waters engulfed me, I propelled myself towards Mako. I zipped through the entrance, not bothering to look at the beautiful underwater sites that the moon gave. The moon was wonderful.

I surfaced, silver light dumping gorgeous rays all over me. I smiled in a complete happy trance. The moon finally disappeared, but I was fine. I knew it had more places to go, and who was I to keep it from going?

* * *

"I don't think we should sit here!" Rikki insisted, pacing another lap of the room. She had tried to convince them they could handle the moon.

Emma shook her head in disagreement. "No. This is a special moon, a _blue_ moon. We can't have four moonstruck mermaids." She crossed her arms, leaning against the door as if to block off the option.

Rikki let out a hiss. "But-"

"No, Emma's right," Cleo said, glancing up from her thoughts. "We don't know if we can handle this. There is no point in trying to do something we can't. Bella's experienced the most full moons and you saw her."

Rikki grew more anxious as they waited for Bella to return. Maybe Bella would be on Mako? They at least needed to search once the moon was down. She spoke her thoughts aloud, relieved when both mermaids agreed.

* * *

Cleo pushed her way through a leafy stalk that was in her way, making it snap back and hit Rikki.

"Hey!" Rikki hissed, shoving the frond away. She snorted as she gazed around her. "I don't see why we couldn't swim in."

"In case there is any moon trace." Emma replied, carefully zigzagging around the obstacles.

Cleo shrugged. "We do need to reach Bella sooner," she added. "Swimming sounds nice." She frowned when a brightly colored frog hopped into her path. "Real nice, actually."

Rikki nodded her head in agreement, but Emma shrugged, pointing to the boulder by the stream. The hole that led to the tunnel into the moonpool was there somewhere. Rikki picked up the pace as she neared it, hoping to free herself of the threats that lurked all around her.

Emma crawled quickly up the stone, offering her hand to the others. As soon as they were up, they each raced or the hole. Cleo dived in first, then Emma, then Rikki. Although they had traveled down it many times, Rikki never got used to the bumpiness of the tunnel.

"Bella!" Emma called, stumbling into the cave. Rikki followed as quick as possible.

She spotted Bella huddle in a crook of the broken moonpool. She ran her fingers over the shattered pieces of the blue crystal. She didn't look up when her name was called, but ran her fingers smoothly over the rock.

* * *

I felt a feeling of shame overcome me. The world spun around me as I faintly heard my name being called, but I felt numb to it. How was I so careless, so foolish? If they had resisted the full moon, surely I could have too. But I struggled to believe that fact after I had obviously failed because I had woken up in the cave on the sand.

Cleo's concerned voice touched my ears more closely. I cringed away from her extended hand, shrinking into the hard wall. "Leave." I whimpered.

"It's alright," Cleo told me gently. "You're okay."

"Am I?" I blurted, my hands clenching into fists. "I am weak. I couldn't avoid the light. I don't even remember..."

Rikki and Emma shot over, equally worried looks on their faces. "We've all had our times, and this one was more powerful." Emma soothed.

I looked down. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps I was being silly. They had, after all, fallen under the moon's spell before. I smiled slightly. A weight felt like it was lifted from my shoulder. I sighed. "Yes, you're right." I smiled wider. "Anyone up for breakfast? My treat."

"Huh?" Emma asked, glancing at the others or explanation.

Cleo grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "Bella's power can make jelly out of juice, so jello, but better." She offered her hand to me, which I took gratefully. I twisted my hand in reflex. "I hope I didn't get any new-"

Before my sentence was completed, a chunk of rock that had fallen lifted into the air, then flew into the water.


	3. Unwelcome Gift

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I love them so much and know they are always welcome!**

* * *

I cast one wary look Bella's way. "You don't have to do this." I told her, wanting to convince her somehow that she was doing the wrong thing. Sure, I had been supportive, and I was, but we needed to be careful.

Bella shook her head, a frown spreading on her face. "No. I won't hide. I am who I am." She crossed her arms. I admired her for not backing down, even though it was I who wanted her to not back down.

Beside me, Will shrugged his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and kissed the blond curls around her face. "It'll be okay." he assured her, rubbing her arm.

I smiled at them, despite myself. I wasn't romantic, nor did I particularly enjoy watching it because it seemed strange, but I understood the love that flowed from the two. Cleo and Lewis were bonded, all the way across another continent. They never gave up, and it wasn't a petty little game like Miriam sees it. Bella and Will simply understand each other, despite their differences and the similarities. Emma and Ash had maintained their relationship as well.

But I was alone, but I liked it like that. Thankfully, none of the girls brought it into question. They knew the answer and so did I, there was no reason to repeat.

"You'll be fine," Cleo assured Bella. I stepped into the cafe, my cafe. Bella clenched her fists at her sides, her face determined. She walked briskly to the stage where her band was waiting.

I walked to the table we normally sat at. Cleo slid in beside me while Emma sat across from me. "Juices anyone?" I asked, glancing at them each.

"Sure," Cleo said, standing up and going to get them. "Wait," she said, pausing, "There's waiters to come take the order." She sat down again.

I glanced nervously at Bella. She was explaining something to Nate, gesturing with her hands. A new train of thought came to my mind. "So, what exactly is Bella's power?"

Emma frowned. "I think it's something like an earthy control, like Cleo's control over water. Her power is already to turn it into jelly, then from there, crystal. I was wondering though, if my theory is correct, if she can make plants grow?"

i shrugged my shoulders, cringing away. Cleo nodded her head. "Sounds powerful." she mused, getting lost deep in thought. Emma and I exchanged a glance, knowing we had both lost Cleo to her thoughts.

"So, how's Ash?" I asked for the sake of conversation. Emma brightened up once his name was mentioned. A smile spread across her face.

"He's great!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together and running down the list of things that had changed with him. In fact, not much had changed, but Emma emphasized the little things. In truth, though, I felt a little excluded. They all were happily in love, and I was the odd one out. Perhaps that was good. I didn't want a boyfriend, and I didn't want to think about one after what happened with Zane.

A flash of red hair caught my attention. Sophie strode over to where we were sitting. She had lightened up on Bella, since she was Will's girlfriend, yet she still was reluctant to talk to me. The feelings were mutual. I wasn't fond of her.

Sophie had already taken Emma's order and was waiting on mine. "Oh...carmel mocha please..." I said.

Sophie turned to Cleo, who asked for simple watermelon smoothie, then dropped silently back into thought.

I sighed, leaning back into the cushions of the seats. I barely noticed a man knock on our table. My eyes fluttered open to see a young man, acting like a delivery boy. "Rikki Chadwhick?"

"Yep."

"Here. Someone wanted me to give these to you." He handed me flowers that I hadn't noticed before. I took them, almost wincing at the touch. The man walked away, while I peered nervously at the card.

_Please?_

I let out a small moan. I knew instantly who it was from, and that certain person was one I wasn't really in the mood to talk to. Ever.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter, but I hope to update soon, which is something I haven't been doing. Please review!**


	4. A Face of the Long Forgotten

A cold and touched my shoulder. I whirled around, my scream catching in my throat. I glanced around, not seeing any figure, but I was sure I had felt it. No, I _knew_ I felt it. I took a look around me, seeing nothing.

Not a sound was heard. I turned back around, brushing past the leaves of a tree branch. I winced as the tree moaned, then snapped like it was as delicate as a feather. I turned back to examine the branch, but found it was thick and sturdy...and I had in fact broken it.

I felt panick rise inside me. I jerked my head around to face the path I was following. I pushed the broken tree to the back of my mind and focused ahead of me.

I swallowed hard as the rocks came into view. I saw the trickle of stream ahead of me, flowing down the rocks. A spark of recognition hit me. I quickened my pace.

I placed my hand on the cool stone. It felt like home, like family. I dug my fingers into it to get a grip. A crumbling sound touched my ears, forcing my to step back. I gasped when I saw my hand had crumpled away the rock.

I stumbled backwards. A shape darted in front of me, her firey red hair billowing in the breeze. I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

"Cleo," she cooed.

I froze. "Charlotte." I replied, tense.

"There isn't a reason to be afraid," Charlotte whispered, a smile spreading on her face. "Remember, we were mermaid friends?"

I bit back a sharp retort. "Funny. Seems those memories have slipped my mind," I told her, taking a hesitant step backwards. I wanted to go, but I didn't want to be rude. I also didn't want Charlotte near Mako.

Charlotte blinked in surprise. "You really don't know me, Cleo. I have struggled since I left the Gold Coast, you know? I have nearly died, nearly gotten murdered. I was held hostage, I lead a brutal life. And you think I want to become a mermaid?"

There was cold, bitter anger in her voice when she spit out the words that had run through my mind. I flinched at them, unsure.

"You're worried about college," Charlotte continued with a frown. "Because you can't work in the water. You miss Lewis, and you're sad the Moon Pool is destroyed. But let me tell you, I have had it much worse. Once you step into the magical world, there is no backing out."

Her body paled, turned misty. I shrank away, horrified. What did she mean? "Charlotte-"

"Remember that, Cleo Setori. You're a mermaid and that's a gift."

She vanished. In fact, the whole world vanished, leaving me scrambling up in my bed. "Moon effects," i told myself with a small smile. "Crazy dreams, I guess."

I saw Emma move. "Cleo? Are you okay?"

"No," I admitted, shuddering at flashes from the dream. "Awful dream. It was...of Charlotte."

Emma's gaze narrowed once I said the words. Sure, it was surprising, but Emma looked stricken. "_What_?" She took a deep breath. "Cleo, I had that same dream. Of going to Mako through the land entrance. But I was moving in lightning speed, it was weird."

I gasped, thinking of the rock crumbling in my hands and the tree branch snapping off. I was strong, not fast.

Rikki jerked awake with a gasp, then Bella flew up in her sleeping bag with a small scream. I glanced at them. They both were pale faced and horrified.

And it turned out, we had shared the same dream of Charlotte, except for Bella, who dreamed of her friend who used to be a mermaid, but gave up her powers. Bella's new powers were out of control in her dream, plus Rikki's dream had fire every where.

"Who was your friend, Bella?" I asked, shuddering and pushing the dreams away.

Bella's face twisted in pain at the memories. She drew in a shaky breath and answered, "She gave up her powers and the next day she...she got killed when hit my a car." A tear formed in Bella's eyes.

"Dead?" Emma demanded, horror flooding her face. "You don't think that Charlotte is-"

"Dead?" Rikki asked. She shrugged. "I doubt it, but we might as well search her."

I gave a small nod and pulled my computer out from the charger. Thanks to typing lessons in school, my hands quickly typed Charlotte Watsford's name. The results were horrifying. I was speechless, but Emma spoke.

"19 year-old Charlotte Watsford died on November 23 when hit by a car. Nobody was around to witness the scene, but the driver stayed with her and was charged with reckless driving.

"Just earlier that year, Watsford was kidnapped for two months until police were able to locate her."

Emma finished, her voice drifting away. I shrank back into the pillows, tears forming in my eyes. Sure, I didn't like Charlotte, but I didn't want her to die!

"So...what was she doing in our dream?" Rikki asked

The answer wasn't clear. "I've got no clue."


	5. Definitely Not Alone

**Wow, it has been I while since I updated. This chapter is in Emma's pov, where her problems only begin. **

* * *

The sun, the beach, and all thoughts of my terrible dream forgotten. I smiled to myself happily, a small smile. I was happy for once, happy that I had such good friends in the best place in the world. Most of all, I was happy I was a mermaid.

Ash gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. I gave him a smile, which he returned. "Hey, call me?" he asked hopefully.

"Always!" I promised, kissing his cheek and waving at him. I watched him turn and walk toward his house, a smile on my face.

"Who was that?"

The very familiar voice caught me off guard. I whirled around, my hand instinctively readying itself in case needed. I relaxed once I saw Byron. He wasn't smiling at me and he was glaring in the place Ash had stood.

I shrugged, glancing at Ash's back. "Ash, my boyfriend." I simply said.

Byron sighed, a frown creeping on to his face. "I should've known you'd meet someone if I didn't act."

I stifled a gasp, having a feeling I wasn't supposed to hear his words. He didn't possibly think that they had a shot, did he? I was happy and loved Ash very much, so we weren't breaking up ever.

Byron gave me a smile. "Still, maybe we can hang, as friends?"

I hesitated, glancing behind me to where Ash disappeared. "I guess it couldn't hurt." I said. There was no reason we couldn't be _friends_. Ash was one-hundred percent my _boyfriend_, but perhaps Byron could be my friend.

"How about tomorrow morning?" he asked. I shrugged and agreed.

Byron nodded and disappeared, while I regained myself from guilt. "Poor Byron, he thought we had a shot. I guess he knows Ash is mine now." I murmured to nobody in particular.

I stood their for a long moment, pondering my words to Byron. As I did so, Bella popped up in front of me, smiling. "Hey, how's things?" I didn't hear her for a moment, not realizing she was there. "Emma!"

I snapped back into the present, gasping when I saw Bella. "How did you get here?"

Bella gave me a confused stare. "Er...I...Doesn't matter. I just want to know what's on your mind." She turned to the cafe, beckoning to it with her hand. "I've got band rehearsal in five, so make it quick too."

I gave her a small smile. "Well, my old love interest-"

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, he was never exactly my boyfriend. Anyway, we both liked each other, but I became Ash's boyfriend since he moved to another school and I totally forgot about him. Then I moved, and he now acts like we have a chance. I don't like him anymore!"

I stopped, once I registered that I had gotten the frustration off me. Bella blinked at me, her jaw gaping. "Sorry 'bout that, Em. But I've never had the problem. Will is actually my first real boyfriend." she murmured. Her mood changed as she walked into the cafe to play with her band.

I stared after her, wishing my love life was that simple. Then again, she had a crazy new power that sort of crashed her normal life.

I drew out my phone, but choice made. I texted Ash, offering for him to come with me, assuming that protective boyfriend instinct would hopefully kick in. He agreed instantly, making me smile.

Then I texted Byron, telling him I invited Ash. He asked why, and I told him that I thought maybe everyone could be friends. I just hoped Byron would get the concept and leave me be, or even be my friend.

_No_, I thought to myself suddenly. _No he can't, because he doesn't know our secret. He would have to find out to be our friend and I don't know how he'd take it, considering he won't like me after tomorrow._ I sighed because life was so complicated.

* * *

I waited, holding Ash's hand. I stood in the agreed meeting spot, and had explained everything to Ash already. He seemed pleasantly pleased that he saw how much I wanted Byron to leave me alone, perhaps at a sliver of chance, my friend.

Byron showed up, hand in hand with a blonde girl who seemed cute and sporty. I felt a surge of hope he had decided to move on. I didn't bother to ask him who she was. "Hi!" I said brightly. "I'm Emma, and this is Ash! What's your name?"

"Anika," she replied, somewhat surprised at my enthusiasm.

Byron also seemed a little shocked. I smiled at them. "Shall we get a juice, then?"

Anika nodded. "Yep. Sounds good." She led Byron into the cafe while Ash and I walked hand in hand in.

I caught Byron staring at me a few times during the hang out. I pushed it to the back of my mind by leaning on Ash's shoulder. When Anika coped me, Byron didn't wrap his arm over her like Ash did me.

Despite how pleasant Anika was, the time was awful, with no conversation made. Once we finally left, Ash had to go home and help his mother with some house work. Anika left to go meet her friends.

I turned to Byron. "That was fun today," I offered, facing the ocean so I could go to Mako. "Anika's really nice."

Byron flinched. "Emma, you do realize she was only a...a decoy."

I sighed. "Yes, I did know. But seriously, there isn't a chance for us. I love Ash now, and that doesn't mean we can't be friends." I tried to explain to him.

Byron glared at me. "I don't see what you see in him, Emma, but you shouldn't make that mistake."

"It isn't a mistake!" I defended angrily.

Byron stared at his feet. Without warning, he stepped forward and kissed me before I could stop him. I felt a spasm of shock run through me, but quickly fought off surprise I tried to pull away from him. Gosh, he was strong.

I kept trying to get away until a voice behind me made me freeze. "Let her go."

Byron stepped away, glaring at Ash as I ran into Ash's arms. I was so thankful he came, and that he was here with me. He guided me away, but I could feel Byron's stare burn through me. Some voice just whispered in my head that this wasn't over.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Please review!**


	6. Learning Control

**I think I'm on an updating streak. Anyway, here's a chapter in Bella's pov. **

* * *

The rock shot past me, making me jump. "This is too hard!" I wailed, covering my face in my hands. "I'll never get it!"

"It takes practice!" Rikki urged, gesturing her hands at the wall.

I took my hands away. "Yeah but here? I can only do more damage." I glanced around me, seeing the dark walls of the Moon Pool, with chunks scattered around. Not to mention the beautiful blue crystals laying around.

Rikki wanted me to mend the wall back together using my new powers. I doubted I could do it. Perhaps I could when I was more used to them, but especially not when I just received the powers. I knew she was really close to this place, so I tried anyway.

Rikki stared around her. "No, see." She went on explaining the plan again. First, I would hold a chunk up to the wall with my powers, then she would heat it and finally I would force it back together.

"Yeah, okay." I concentrated. Carefully, I lifted a rock chunk from the ground and moved it slightly and slowly. I felt the weight of the rock, a heavy one, so I pushed myself harder to levitate it.

Something splashed in the pool. I lost focus and the rock dropped. With a sigh of frustration, I stomped my foot and whirled around to see the one who was at fault. It was Cleo. "Okay guys, I'm here. Sorry I'm late, Kim was a pain."

I clapped my hands together. "Thank you! Now, I don't have to use my energy to lift the rocks, because belief me, that's a pain."

Cleo climbed out and Rikki dried her off. Rikki ran through the plan, modifying it. Now, Cleo would use her wind control and levitate the rock, Rikki would heat it, and I would only have to force it together.

It took while just to get eight pieces on, but Cleo informed us it was an improvement.

Suddenly, the rock caught on fire. I jumped back, falling into the pool. Rikki gasped, trying to stop the fire.

"Rikki!" I yelled, feeling my tail grow.

Cleo lifted from water and threw it on the fire. She stared at the rock. "What was that?" she demanded, staring at the rock.

Rikki shrugged staring at her fist. "I have no idea. I didn't even use my powers."

I swam over to them. "Very...odd." I stared at the slightly charred rock. "You never lose control."

Rikki nodded her head. "Maybe Emma can help?" she suggested, sounding doubtful, and slightly disappointed in her lack of control. I sighed and went under to swim home.

* * *

I sat beside Will, who watched me patiently. I raised my hand and a chunk of rock flew into the ocean. I sighed, carefully focusing my energy in lifting another rock. I raised it, then thrust it toward the sea, remembering not to drop it.

Will came up beside me. "You're doing great." he encouraged me gently, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned back against him, but then nudged out of his hold.

"I've got to keep working," I explained, seeing his confused face. "Well, I need to maintain focus."

Will frowned. "Oh no. Then this won't help?" He spun me around and pressed his lips against mine. I wished I had the will power to pull away and keep working on my powers, but I was weak and kissed him back.

Finally, pulling myself together, I pushed him away. "You're right, that didn't help." I pretended to scold him, but couldn't keep a smile. "Should I call the girls? They might be less of a distraction."

Will raised his hands. "Okay, alright. I'll behave myself."

I grinned and raised my hand. This time, though, I let it hover over the earth. I felt my energy drain quickly, but held it there. Suddenly, a sprout poked out of the damp soil.I took a deep breath and urged myself to keep going.

The plant grew, leaves unfolding. I was unable to continue when a bud of a flower appeared.

"Look at what you've done!" Will cried, pointing to the plant gingerly. "That's a dandelion."

I squinted at the plant. "Oh." was all I could manage. "Umm...up for some dandelion salad?"

Will laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. "No," he replied, laughing. "There isn't enough."

I shrugged. "Okay, but I _am_ hungry." I slid from his grasp. "How's a coffee sound?"

"Good," Will said. He held my hand as we started for _Rikki's_ cafe. Cleo was in a booth with Emma and Rikki. Cleo looked slightly upset, so I went over and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Cleo did reply but kept on her conversation with the other two. "I just don't know! I mean, Dad is getting on my case so much, I'll have to choose at some point."

"And you want to go with Lewis?" Rikki asked, frowning a bit. "I hate to break it to you, but you can't."

A spasm of shock ran through me. She was choosing between Lewis and someone else? What had I missed? "_What_?" I gasped, lurching forward.

Cleo jumped as if she had just noticed me. "Oh, what?"

Emma let out a small laugh. "Oh, I see from what you heard that the conversation would be shocking. No, Cleo wants to go to college with Lewis, it's just, she can't."

I relaxed. "Oh, college. I should've known." I watched as Cleo sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"I wish this didn't have to be so complicated." she muttered, staring at the table. "I mean, I wish this secret was just out!"

I tensed as her words touched my ears. Emma gasped and Rikki flinched. "Cleo!" Emma snapped, glaring at her. "Don't even think like that. If you revealed yourself, you'd be the one being studied at Lewis's college!"

I saw a tear slip off of Cleo's face. "Yeah, I know." With that, she stood and ran toward the ocean.

* * *

**Okay, please review!**


	7. Hopeful Planned

**Here's another chapter in Rikki's prospective. **

* * *

I watched Cleo disappear for the ocean. I a tiny sigh, I faced my other two friends. "Well, that went well."

"She really does have her heart set on going to that school." Bella said, meeting her friend's eyes.

Emma shrugged. She took another sip from her smoothie and said, "She should be with Lewis, and that's fine, but going to his college?"

I shook my head. I wasn't sure Cleo saw the risks of exposing herself. If she did, she would be the one being studied, not helping Lewis study. I wish she could see that. I knew Cleo wouldn't reveal them, no matter how much she wanted to go to that college.

I stiffened when a familiar brown haired guy walked in, and with each stride came a burst of pride that screamed '_I'm rich'_! I turned to stare at my coffee. His head turned to me, and I saw his stride falter to more of a weak step.

Bella, who must have sensed the tension, carefully slid from her seat. "You know what, I need to get Nate off stage before he starts singing." She whirled around and leapt at the stage, where Nate was adjusting the microphone.

Emma glanced at Zane. "Are you really on that bad of terms?" she asked, worry thickening her voice. She picked at a piece of her golden hair.

"Yeah, we are. He just...won't leave me be. I mean, he cheated on me and I am barely on speaking terms with him." I shrugged. "Maybe I could at least talk to him if he would stop trying to win me over!"

Emma's eyes widened as she watched Zane. "Er...you didn't mention Sophie was his girlfriend."

I felt shock lift my gaze to them, were Zane was just checking the register. "Lier! Where even is Sophie, then?"

Emma snickered. Her eyes lit with laughter and she looked up from her hands. "I was just kidding!" Her gaze fell.

"That's right. I wouldn't cheat on you."

I whirled around, eyes widening. Zane stood beside our booth, staring at me with a crooked smile. I felt a frown spread on my face. "Sure, because you already have."

"No, I didn't."

"You kissed Sophie!"

"It was seriously nothing!"

In this time span, Emma had escaped the booth and run off somewhere, leaving me alone. I crossed my arms, hardly noticing her absence. "I saw what I saw, Zane."

Zane let out a sigh and left. I stomped out of the cafe, my hand curling in anger. A fire burst up from the bush beside me, making me leap out of my skin.

I glanced around, hoping nobody would notice. _Like they wouldn't notice a huge fire! _I thought scoldingly to myself. As if on cue, though, Emma burst from the cafe and raised her hand, reversing my effects.

I breathed a sigh of relief, while Emma stared at me curiously. "Rikki, why would you do that?" she demanded angrily.

I shrugged my shoulders in defense. "I did not mean to!" I protested, glancing at the bush. "It happened before too, when I didn't mean to and a huge fire burst up!"

Emma rolled her eyes. She pivoted on her foot and started for down the coast. I turned around as well, annoyed, when a hand caught my arm. A hand far too small and dainty to be Zane's.

"Rikki," she started as I turned to face her.

"What, Sophie?" I asked, harsher than I needed to.

"I was making it clear that you and Zane won't be getting together...right?" Sophie asked, hesitantly. She glanced at her feet, then up at me with an annoyed expression. "I'm not the only one questioning your relationship status."

"Ugh! Zane and I are through! I try and tell him but he won't listen!" I almost yelled, half to myself. I stared at her. "If you hear him saying anything about me, make it clear we are over!" I whirled around and stomped away.

* * *

Sophie stood there, somewhat dazed by Rikki's outburst. _At least she's making it clear to me,_ she thought. _And, of course, it is obvious she won't date him again, so he's mine! _She turned to the cafe and started for the entrance.

She flicked her fiery red hair from her face. Zane waited at the counter, pondering something. Despite his constant denial of a relationship between them, Sophie knew he'd break down at some point.

Sophie leaned up against the counter, to meet his gaze. "Is anything the problem?"

"I don't know how to get Rikki to like me again," he confessed, glancing at the floor. He looked up, brightening. "What, you're a girl, right? Any tips?"

Sophie swallowed back disappointment, then saw where this could lead to her advantage. "Hmm...a romantic, candle light date." she told him.

Zane considered her idea for a moment. "Yeah, that might work." he admitted. "Worth a shot." The he walked off to their office.

Sophie ground her teeth together. _No, no, don't bother asking me if I'd like that kind of a date. That would be silly! Just get stuck on a girl that doesn't like you. Besides, you kissed me!_

She felt another idea come to mind. She quickly followed Zane, putting on a sincere face. "Oh, but Zane!" He stopped and looked at her. "I do indeed know about girls, and they don't like to be bothered. From what I can see, you're simply driving her farther away."

Zane gave a small nod, smiling at her. "Good to know, Sophie, good to know."

* * *

**Rikki's pov.**

I knew it had been a day since I had last confronted Zane, and I wasn't one to back out when I didn't want to do something, especially if that something was hiding from my ex-boyfriend.

I wouldn't not go into the cafe because of that.

As I strode in, Bella, Emma and Cleo flanking me, I instantly spotted Zane lean over and hug Sophie. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but not jealousy. Cleo gasped and Bella glared, and Emma somewhat looked angry.

"Rikki, did you see that?" Cleo demanded, pulling us over to the nearby booth. She turned her head and glared at the two.

I shrugged, a small feeling of hope rising in me. Hope that now that Zane had a new girlfriend, I wouldn't be so heavily on his mind.

"I'm glad, sort of. I mean, he'll leave me alone now." I informed them.

Bell snorted and stared at the table. "Um, he _is_ staring at you." She took a strand of blonde hair and began braiding it. "You want to know what I think?"

I closed my eyes. "On this particular subject matter? No."

Bella continued anyway. "I think he's trying to make you jealous."

Emma let out a snicker. She took a toothpick from the jar on the table and parted some of her hair off, starting to do her own hair. It was now officially a beauty parlor, excluding Cleo and I.

Emma spoke while doing her hair. "I think Bella's right."

"I think I'll just have to wait for more info," Cleo put in her opinion.

I shut my eyes and shook my head. "I know you're wrong, but we'll see."

* * *

**Okay, so I am kind of leaning toward the fact that they don't end up together, but I want to know the reader's opinions too, maybe enough Zikki fans can change my mind but who knows. Please review, it makes my day!**


	8. To the Family

I slammed my laptop shut in frustration. If I kept looking at the college, I just wanted to go to Lewis's college more.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, eyebrows raising in surprise. She gestured to my laptop.

I sighed and shrugged. "College..." I murmured in response.

"Why not attend Lewis's college? I mean, I am positive you'd get in." Same informed her, closing her own laptop much more gently than I did.

_I would if I could! But I can't_! I wailed silently. I frowned and shrugged. "I wish." Sam was quiet, seeming thoughtful. She got up and left me in peace.

I opened the computer and looked at the screen to find Lewis calling me. I brightened and answered, hurrying up to my room and shutting the door.

"Lewis!" I squealed, smiling.

"Cleo!" Lewis smiled. I blew a kiss his way and he smiled more. "It is so nice to see you! I've been-"

"Lewis," I said carefully. He frowned with concern. "What if I exposed myself?" I blurted out finally.

Lewis's eyes flew wide open. He stared at me in shock a few moments, and I waited impatiently. "Cleo!" he finally said. "I don't think that is smart!"

"Well, it might get me into your college," I argued, crossing my arms. Everyone, even Lewis, disapproved of my thoughts.

Lewis shook his head. "You'll be studied!" I let out a sigh of annoyance and didn't want to talk to Lewis. I started to shut the computer but he cried out, "Cleo! Wait!" I stopped myself and listened. "Cleo, I'm just scared for your sake, okay? I will support you in any decision you make."

I grinned. Pulling the screen open, I whispered, "I love you." Then shut it.

I pulled myself together. Lewis had made my decision for me, sort of. Now all it took was time.

* * *

"Cleo, wake up!"

Sam's excited voice went through my door. I slid out of bed and opened it, surprised at her liveliness at such an hour in the morning. "Yeah?" I murmured, watching the envelope in her hand.

"Oh Cleo, what did I tell you?" I continued to stare at her, puzzled. "You got in!"

I frowned and took the envelope. I gasped. I had gotten into Lewis's college! Then I froze. "How?" I demanded trembling.

"I sent an application," replied Sam, smiling.

I shook my head. Well, I hadn't planned on it so soon, but I took Sam's arm and led her to the bathroom. "Sam, there is a reason I cannot go to that college." I told her, placing my hand on the sink. "Watch."

With a deep breath, I held my hand under the steady stream of water, meeting Sam's confused stare.

In moments, my tail appeared and I fell on to the floor with a yelp. I picked myself up and glanced shyly at Sam, who seemed amazed rather than scared.

"How did this...how did this happen?"

"I transformed on a full moon," I answered, hoping not to hear her scream.

"And you're a mermaid?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

I waited for the shrill scream, but I felt her wrap her arms around me. "Oh, Cleo, you should have told us!" I relaxed. I shouldn't have feared my family much, because if they loved me, then I would be fine.

"So now you know why that college was off limits." I said after she stood back for a moment to. "I suppose, but Cleo, I don't see why you can't go as a mermaid." Sam took out the blow dryer.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I wouldn't be studying, I would be the one studied." I found myself quoting my friends, the first spark of understanding of what they said coming to me.

"Maybe." Same flipped the switch and started drying my tail. She paused. "Do you...um...come back with clothes on?"

I gaped at her, eyebrows raised. "Of course I do!"

Sam laughed at herself. My legs appeared. I stood up. "Should I tell Dad?" I murmured half to myself.

"I don't see why not," Sam said, opening the door.

"He's a fisherman," I pointed out shyly. Shaking my head, I slid past Sam out the door. "I need to talk to Rikki, Emma and Bella."

"Do they know about you too?"

"Um...yeah." I decided to keep their secrets from my family. "Thanks." I ran out the front door and yanked my phone out.

"Oh, Cleo?"

I whipped around to face Ryan. He smiled somewhat at me, an eyebrow raised. "Hi." I said, flipping my phone off.

"Where are you headed to...in such a hurry." Ryan asked, though I sensed he didn't mean to interrogate me.

"Meeting my friends." I quickly replied.

"Listen, I never meant to upset you with the Mako Island thing." I stared at his outstretched hand and gingerly took it.

"Bye, I have to go." Once again I turned for Rikki's Cafe. I apologized and explained everything via text message to the girls.

Everything in my life was just so messed up.


End file.
